


Pretending

by veiledndarkness



Category: Little Miss Sunshine
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is normal anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

Author's Name: veiledndarkness  
Story Title: Pretending  
Rating: PG  
Warnings:Some barely hinted at slash, but it's a blink and miss kind of thing.  
Summary: What is normal anyway?  
Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit was made from this.

*

_Everyone, just... pretend to be normal._

 

Normal? The very idea is foreign to Dwayne. What is normal anyway? Who defines it?

They've never been normal, none of them, he knows that now. He's no exception either.

Would it really be that much better if they were different, if they pretended?

The way Richard says that, 'pretend'; that's what makes Dwayne's skin crawl. Pretend.

 

Pretend that he doesn't see the way Richard's lip curls when he looks at them.

Pretend that he doesn't hear his mother's muted tears when she thinks she's alone.

Pretend that he doesn't feel the weight of Frank's too sharp eyes, peeling away his layers.

 

Why should they be anything but what they are? Who gives a shit if they aren't 'normal'? If they're abnormal, then so be it.

Dwayne settles back in the van, his eyes drifting once more to Frank's, a silent scrutiny.

*


End file.
